Paper Sonic
by AlarmClockMarketer
Summary: This is a SonicXHarem story. It features Sonic plus a bunch OCs I made up. Rated M for language and future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about the Dark Emerald and it's rivalry to the Chaos Emeralds. Long ago 7 mystical gemstones existed on Earth. These gemstones were said that they could turn people's thoughts into power and had the ability to grant miracles. But legend had that there was an 8th emerald that could match it's ability to all 7. This emerald was just as powerful but was forbidden to be use due to it's negative effects on those who wielded it. It was for that reason that the emerald was locked away and for it's energy never to be used.

-Present day-

Deep underground a bunch of egg-shaped robots with hard hats were digging through tough rock using drills, pick-axes and shovels. Up on top of a cliff a egg-shaped doctor watched the robots' efforts making sure that none of them slacked off. Behind him a silver and a gold robot walked up. "Dr. Eggman, can't we take a break?" The silver robot asked. The egg-shaped doctor turned his head toward the two.

"I'm with Decoe" the gold robot said. "If this search goes on any longer our circuits will fry." An angry look crossed the doctor's features.

"You good for nothing dolts!" The doctor yelled. "I'm on the verge of world conquest and you want to take a break?! You dunder heads had better get back to digging before I disassembled you!"

The silver robot then said "But, Dr. Eggman, we've been at it for days and we still haven't found a trace of the temple."

"Wouldn't it be better to just give it up doctor?" The gold robot asked.

"No!" The egg-shaped scientist shouted. "According to my research the temple we are looking for was burried underneath this jungle for centuries waiting for someone worthy enough to uncover it's secrets and I, Dr. Eggman will not rest until I find that temple. So both of you get to it, or I'll turn you into washing machines and have you clean my underwear!" The gold and silver then turned to each other.

"Dr. Eggman sure is excited over finding this temple." The silver robot said. "I wonder what could be in it?"

"Beats me." The gold robot replied. "But I doubt its anything worth rusting our gears over." Then, a black robo appeared from within the mines.

"Dr. Eggman, they've found the temple that you've requested, sir!" He then said. The egg shaped doctor looked up and exclaimed

"Excellent! Bring me to it!"

-Several minutes later-

The black robo led the egg shaped doctor who was being followed by the silver and gold robots through the mines and into a large tunnel. It was then that they walked up to a small rocky structure surrounded by a group of egg shaped robots. "Out of the way! Move it! Make way for the evil genius!" The egg shaped scientist called out as he pushed his minions aside and made his way to the front. When he got there he was met by another one of his minions.

"Dr. Eggman." He said. "We were able to unearth the temple from the rocks, but we are unable to get through the temple's doors."

"What?!" The egg shaped man asked in shock before he pushed him aside to see more of his minions struggling to get the door open. The door then shot out a blue energy wave knocking back all of the robots that were on it. A blue circle then appeared around a pedestal that was before the door along with some ancient, blue text on the door prompting the egg shaped doctor to walk up and read it.

"What does it say doctor?" The silver robot then asked.

The egg shaped doctor then said. "It says those who want to enter the temple must step in the circle and answer a riddle. Those answer correctly may gain access into the temple and those who fail will be annihilated on the spot."

"Oh, no!" The gold robot exclaimed. "That won't be so good if we don't know the answer to the riddle!

"Bocoe is right doctor!" The silver robot then said. "Maybe we oughtta turn back!"

"Are you joking?" The egg shaped doctor queried. "I'm a extraordinary genius with massive intellect! There's no riddle unable to be solved by my knowledge!" The egg shaped scientist then walk onto the pedestal inside the circle causing more text to appear. "Hmm..." He said as he began to read the text. "A murderer is condemned to death and has a choice of 3 rooms. The first one is full of ferious flames, the second one full of assassins with deadly weapons, and the third one full of lions who haven't eaten for 3 years. Which room is the safest for him?" The doctor thought and thought the minions became silent, waiting to see if the scientist could solve the riddle. "Hmm..." the doctor said still pondering the question before him. "Hrmm..." he said still having no clue what it could be. "Aha!" The man got out as he looked up at the door. "Room #3 is the safest for him!" Silence filled the air. Then slowly but surely the door started to open. "As I thought!" The doctor said.

"How did you know it was room #3, doctor?" The silver robot asked.

"Yeah?" the gold robot questioned. "Each room seemed just as deadly as the next!"

"It's elementary really..." The egg shaped scientist said as he walked toward the temple. "Nothing could survive after not eating for 3 years so the lions that were in the third room are dead." The doctor then grins as he looks inside. "Finally! At long last! I will know true ultimate power!" A dark aura surrounded the inside of the temple as he slowly walked inside.

 **There's the 1st chapter. Thanks for reading guys. If you like this story so** **far make sure to check out my other stories as well as favoriting and/or** **following this story if you want and/or if I made a mistake somewhere** **and/or you have any suggestions on how I can improve my writing you can** **leave a review and/or pm me about them so I can make changes accordingly if** **you want.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I start this chapter, I would like to thank the guest and TheSuperKing for reviewing my story. Thanks guest and TheSuperKing. To the guest who reviewed, it just going to be OCs that are in the harem, meaning that Sally, Mina, and everyone else aren't going to be in it. As for your second question, I don't want to spoil whether Sonic gets new abilities or not. You'll just have to read the rest of the story to find out. Thanks for the compliment. Sorry if you thought if the riddle was too easy. I didn't exactly "Bring my A-game" on that one. I'll try to think of a better one next time. And to TheSuperKing, thanks for the compliment. I didn't do that "double space line thing" on purpose. The place where I copy and paste from was being shitty and I had to go to a "Downgraded version of the site" to get to the page I saved the chapters on and for some reason it changed the spacing of the whole things completely. I'm going to fix that on this story and RoKBB when I get the chance. While I'm in the A/N, I would like to thank Kion the Lion for favoriting and Kion the Lion again as well as TheSuperKing again for following. Thanks guys. If you have anymore questions, feel free to ask me if you want and I'll see if I can answer them. Now since there's nothing else to be said, let's begin the chapter.**

-Several weeks later-

A small blue biplane with two fox tails painted on each side of the tail fin was flying through the clouds alongside a beach over the water. The pilot of the plane turn out to be Miles "Tails" Prower, who was looking out the side of it. He then spotted Sonic the Hedgehog, who appeared to be asleep alongside that very beach. The two tailed fox then started to bring the plane down as well as bringing out the landing gear as he began to land the plane on the beach near the blue hedgehog. When he did, he got out of the plane and ran up to Sonic who was under a tree and still sound asleep. "Hey, Sonic." The young fox said out. The blue blur didn't wake up. Tails decided to try again. "Hey, Sonic!" Sonic still didn't budge. The yellow fox then pulled out a megaphone. "HEY SOOOOONIIIIIC!" The young hedgehog then fluttered his eyes before he starts to yawn and stretch.

"What is it, Tails?" He queries. "Can't ya see I'm napping?" Tails then begins to smile.

"The grand opening of the new theme park is about to start in Station Square." The young fox claims. "Whadda ya say we go, huh?" Sonic thought about it for a second.

"Hmm..." The blue hedgehog responded. "Nah. I'm done with theme parks after Eggman Land. Ick." A desperate look then crossed the two tailed fox's face.

"Comon' Sonic!" Tails begged. "All the coolest new rides and attractions are gonna be there. Plus I heard there'd be chili dogs at the concession stands. Ya know you can't say no to chili dogs, right?"

"Tails..." Sonic replies. After looking at the yellow fox's face, he then rolled his eyes. "Alright... We can go I guess..." The two tailed fox then became joyful.

"Alright!" Tails exclaims as the blue blur got up.

"But we getta go on the rides I wanna first!" Sonic added on. "Heh heh..." The young fox then begins to protest as he followed the blue hedgehog back to the 'Tornado 2'.

-30 minutes later-

Sonic and Tails arrived at the grand opening where a bunch of people were gathered. In front of the crowd was a deck with a wooden podium on top of it and a microphone on top of that. Several feet behind it was the entrance to the park with a red ribbon tied to the front of it. Suddenly, an old and slightly chubby man wearing a brown suit, a brown top hat, and a red bow tie walked up to the podium. He had grey hair and a mustache.

"Ladies and gentlemen." The man stated into the mic. "As mayor of Station Square, I humbly greet you to the grand opening of 'Twinkle World'. There are tons of exciting rides and attractions, along with great concessions and music to help you relax and have fun on this fine day. May this town continue to thrive and the spirits of everyone shine bright. Without further ado, I announce this theme park to be... open!" The mayor then took a oversized pair of scissors from one of his assistants and cut the ribbon in front of the entrance, prompting the crowd to applaud. "Now... me first!" He then rushed into the park, making everyone follow after him.

-A few hours later-

The park and all it's rides were packed with people. The young hedgehog and fox had finished riding the rides Sonic wanted to ride and were now taking a break eating chili dogs.

"Boy, this sure is a good theme park, huh?" Remarked Tails. "I don't even think that Eggman's inner stellar's amusement could top this." The blue hedgehog continued to snack on his chili dog.

"Eh..." Sonic starts to say. "It was ok I guess." The two tailed fox didn't look up from his chili dog.

"You say that about almost everything, Sonic." Tails responds. This caused the hedgehog to look forwards.

"I just think the rides featuring me could have been more legit." Sonic claimed. "That killer whale was at least twice as big when I ran from it." The yellow fox laughed as he finished eating his chili dog.

"Comon' Sonic!" Tails got out. "Let's get back to the rides! I want to try out the Dimension Hopper!" The blue hedgehog began to polish off his chili dog.

"Yeah, yeah..." Sonic replied. "I'm coming, Tails." When he was done eating, the blue blur then zipped by his two tailed friend to the next ride, leaving Tails tailing after him.

-30 minutes later-

Sonic and Tails had just gotten on a roller coaster in the front car and were headed up to the first drop. Elsewhere in the park, a gloved hand then flipped off a power switch in the junction box which prompted all the rides to stop.

"Hey!" The yellow fox pouted. "What gives, huh?!" The blue hedgehog looked out the side of the coaster and saw a bunch of Egg Pawns swarming park.

"Huh..." Sonic remarks. "Guess someone's mad they weren't invited..." Tails then looked off the side as well.

"Muahahahaha!" They heard which made them look up to see a egg-shaped helicopter. Inside the helicopter was Dr. Robotnik, who was speaking through a microphone with his voice coming out megaphones at the bottom. "Citizens of Station Square! I, Dr Robotnik, soon to be ruler of the world, am currently in construction of a outstanding theme park! This theme park will bring back all the attractions of Eggman Land bigger and better than before! While this park is in the process of being made, I simply can't allow any other theme park to hog all the glory, so I'm shutting them all down! If anyone tries to stop me, they will meet a slow and painful end, rest assured!" The blue hedgehog then became annoyed.

"Ugh..." He then says. "Not Eggman again... I thought he had learn to phone it in by now..." The two tailed fox looked at him.

"No doubt he's trying to force people into his theme park and expand a chain of them all across the globe." Tails adds. "Whadda ya think we ought to do Sonic?" Sonic then raised his fist with a determined look in his eyes.

"We evacuate!" He got out. "You start getting people off this ride! I'll deal with Hard-head McEgg-head!" The young fox then nodded. They both pushed up on the safety harness and stood up. The blue blur then grinded down one of the rails of the roller coaster tracks while Tails started beginning to fly off the passengers of the roller coaster itself one by one. When Sonic was at the bottom he jumped off onto the ground he glanced to the side to see a whole bunch of people screaming while running away from a few Egg Pawns. "Heh heh! Aw yeah! Time to kick some metal butt!" He then jumped in front of the Egg Pawns and charge up a spin dash. The blue hedgehog then released it to hit one of the egg-shaped robots and bounce into another. One of the Egg Pawns attempted to grab him from behind, but he jumped over and on top of it and kick it into one of the deserted concession stands. Sonic then turned around to see more egg-shaped robots coming his way with some carrying giant blasters on their shoulders. He then sped toward them and ran circles around the Egg Pawns. As the blue blur did, he begun to create a dust vortex to confuse the egg-shaped robots and picked them off one at a time. When the dust cleared, all the Egg Pawns were in pieces with one that was torn horizontal in half crawling with it's hands to get it's blaster. When it grabbed it, a foot came down to pin the weapon to the ground which caused the egg-shaped robot to look up to see Sonic. The blue hedgehog grined and lifted his index finger and moved it side to side before kicking the Egg Pawn's head off it's remaining body. After which Sonic ganders up and sees the egg-shaped helicopter fly on top of a tall tower in the middle of the park with a spheroid top where the observation lounge was located. "Huh, think you're in the clear? Guess again ya overgrown egg! Time we settled this!" He then heads off through the theme park fighting his way to the tower.

-15 minutes later-

The blue blur had reached the tower and was racing up the emergency stairs. When he got to the lounge he glanced out the window to see that the park was nearly cleared out with people. He then opened one of the windows and got on the ledge outside. He climbed around the lounge feeling a strong breeze as he did until he came to a metal ladder built into to side of the outside of it which he then went up. When he got to the top, he saw Dr. Robotnik, who was outside of the egg-shaped helicopter watching what was transpiring on the ground. "Eggman!" The egg-shaped doctor turned around.

"Huh?!" He asked before realizing who it was. "Well well... If it isn't Sonic?! Decided not to heed my warning, eh?" Sonic then grins.

"Duh!" He gets out. "Did ya think I was just gonna sit by with my thumb up my ass and let ya do what ya wanted?! Please!" Dr. Eggman then got angry.

"Enough!" He yelled. "Right now, I an putting my plans into effect for world conquest and you are powerless to stop me!" The blue hedgehog then rolled his eyes.

"Sure thing, Eggman!" He tuants. "I've heard all this before! Really now?! Nothin's changed since we've last duked it out!" The egg-shaped doctor then wore a evil smile.

"Muahahaha!" He laughs. "You'll be surprised!" Sonic then look at him puzzled.

"What's that suppose to mean, Egghead?!" He inquired, making Dr. Robotnik coy.

"Why should I spoil the amazement of it all?!" Questions the doctor. "Bottom line is: everyone will be residents of my new Eggman Empire! And I have a special gift for you!" He then got inside the egg-shaped helicopter and started it as the blue blur ran towards it. Before he could get to it however, it took off into the sky, prompting Eggman to press and pull a few buttons and levers to load the weapons on the helicopter. "Get a load of this!" He then shot out a series of missiles which swerved across the sky before locking on to Sonic and made their way toward the young hedgehog. Sonic then ran out of the way with the missiles impacting the ground and the explosions barely missing him. The egg-shaped doctor then flew to the center of the tower and lower the helicopter. "All systems full power!" Just then, he began to rotate the vehicle clockwise fast while shooting out more missiles. The blue hedgehog use this an opportunity and starts running straight at the helicopter jumping and somersaulting over and under the attack. When he was close enough, he did a homing attack at the egg-shaped vehicle, damaging it slightly and making it wobble in a circle. "No! I can't believe this!" Robotnik then straighten the helicopter and flew just off the edge of the building. He turn it sideways and the side door slid open, showing a Egg Pawn mounted on a machine gun inside. The egg-shaped robot begins firing at Sonic which causes the him to grin and dodge the bullets by moving his body in different poses before running out of the way. The Egg Pawn persists to shoot at him, prompting the blue blur to dash right toward the helicopter while maneuvering around the bullets. He then did another homing attack at helicopter rocking it in circles again while at the same time, knocking the machine gun loose. This made the egg-shaped robot loose it's balance and fall off with the gun in it's hands. "Ugh, you're not going to get away with this!" The egg-shaped doctor, who was now furious, straightens out the helicopter again and started charging it straight at Sonic to try and knock the blue hedgehog off the tower. The young hedgehog then jumped out of the way of it which makes Eggman charge it at him again. Before it was able to hit him though, Sonic jump in the air and homing attacks the nose, which prompts smoke to come out of the engine. Suddenly a red light begun to flash inside the helicopter followed by a beeping noise. "Hmm... What's this? What's this warning light? Wait... Oh no!" The helicopter then starts exploding, making the doctor hit the eject button and fly out of it in his Eggmobile. After the helicopter blew up, Eggman began laughing.

"What's so funny Eggman?!" The blue blur questions.

"What?!" The egg-shaped scientist inquiries. "Did you think "that" was to end you?! That was merely a diversion! For my true spectacle is about to begin!" A large holographic screen then appeared in front of Robotnik from his Eggmobile revealing Decoe and Bocoe along with several Egg Pawns sitting at control panels.

"Doctor." Says Decoe. "The Dark Emerald is stabilized and Egg Silo is prepared for launch." Sonic's ears perked up.

"Dark Emerald?!" He asked while the egg-shaped doctor grins.

"Excellent!" Exclaimed Eggman. "Launch the Egg Nuke!"

"Roger sir!" Got out the silver robot. "Launching the Egg Nuke." A alarm the went off in the background before the screen the shut off which made the egg-shaped doctor look back at the blue hedgehog.

"Well now, Sonic!" Robotnik then states. "I'm afraid this the last time we'll be seeing each other. For I am about to level this entire park and you along with it. Farewell." The egg-shaped doctor flew off leaving Sonic alone on the top of the observation lounge. The blue blur then spotted a nuclear missile come out from a small island in the distance and fly in his direction. Tornado sirens started going off around the park causing him to panic.

"Shit!" He cursed out. "This isn't good! I better find Tails and clear out of here fast!" He then quickly climbed back down the tower and starts searching the park for the two tailed fox.

-A few minutes later-

Sonic was still searching the park for Tails, calling out for his name. "Tails?! Tails?!"

"Sonic?!" Shouted a voice which makes the blue hedgehog turn to see his fellow companion.

"Tails!" Sonic hollered to Tails while they both ran toward each other.

"Why are there tornado sirens going off, huh?" Queries the yellow fox.

"The park is about to be leveled!" The blue blur explains. "We needda get outta here!" They both begin to look for a way out.

"Look over there, Sonic!" Tails tells Sonic while pointing. The blue hedgehog turn his head to see a manhole in the middle of the path besides them.

"Huh..." Sonic replies while putting his hands on his hips. "Guess we don't have much of a choice." They both ran to the manhole and lifted the cover, after which they then hopped down. Seconds later the nuke impacted the park, destroying everything in it's radius.

-Several minutes later-

A manhole cover in a different part of Station Square popped opened, then which the blue hedgehog and the two tailed fox came out of. They both started to look around.

"Sonic, look!" Tails told Sonic, making the young hedgehog turn his body to where the fox was facing. Off in the distance, they saw a orange mushroom cloud forming from where the park use to be. Tails then turned to Sonic. "Sonic..." The blue hedgehog then lifted up his fist in front of himself.

"Don't worry, Tails!" He responded. "We're not going to let Eggman get away with this!" The young fox then got curious.

"Whadda ya think we oughta do, Sonic?" He questioned, causing Sonic to look at Tails.

"I heard one of Eggman's henchies talk about a Dark Emerald." The blue blur answered. "We oughta find out exactly what that is." The yellow fox then got an idea.

"Let's head to my workshop!" He said. "We can use my computer to look up information about it on the World Wide Web." Sonic nods before they headed back to the 'Tornado 2' to fly to Tails' workshop.

-30 minutes later-

It was nighttime outside Tails' workshop when they both arrived there. The blue hedgehog was pacing back and forth while Tails was sitting down and glancing through information on his own computer.

"Ya find anything yet, Tails?" Sonic inquired. "Ya know all this waiting around bugs me." The two tailed fox scrolled down through the page he was on.

"Hang on." He responded. "I think I'm coming on to something." The young hedgehog then walks up behind Tails and leans on his chair while looking over his shoulder. "Not much is known about this emerald. Most people say it doesn't exist. It says here on Wikipedia that the Dark Emerald is a Chaos Emerald that existed long ago. They say that the emerald uses negative energy as opposed to positive. The emerald was used to conquer other kingdoms by the different tribes that possessed them. The emerald corrupted and destroyed them and was eventually feared by those who were not under it's influence. They soon banded together and sealed the emerald away with powerful magic so that it may never used for evil again." The blue blur began to wonder.

"I guess we know where Eggman got the power to build that bomb." Sonic remarked. "So I guess all we have to do is get the Master Emerald and use it to neutralize the Dark Emerald." The young fox then shook his own head.

"No, Sonic." He states. "It goes on to say that the Dark Emerald is not attuned to the Master Emerald's power. It can't deactivate the emerald." The blue hedgehog thinks.

"What about the Chaos Emeralds?" He asks. "We can use em' to fight the Dark Emerald and destory the silo." Tails kept looking at the page.

"We can't do that either." He claims. "The Dark Emerald just as powerful as all seven normal emeralds put together so victory with them won't be a sure thing." The yellow fox went on to scroll down. "Aha!" Sonic then looked through the screen.

"What is it?" He questions, prompting Tails to read more.

"It says here that it's rumored that after the emerald was sealed, seven Dark Master Emeralds were made, infused with the power to neutralize the Dark Emerald itself." Spoke the two tailed fox. "Scattered across the land to the east the D. Master Emeralds are said to have the power to stop the Dark Emerald should it's power is ever to be use for wickedness again." The blue blur then put his fist up.

"Well that settles it." He announced. "We need to get those Dark Master Emeralds." Tails nodded his head and the two raced down to the 'Tornado 2' and took off into the night sky.

-1 hour later-

Sonic was standing on the back of the 'Tornado 2' with his buddy flying in front. All of a sudden, a rocket came up from the clouds beneath them. "Tails! Look out!" Tails then did a barrel roll dodging the rocket. Afterwards, the rocket then broke up into several mini rockets and rained down on them. The young fox then tried to maneuver around the rockets, but without a Chaos Emerald the 'Tornado 2' wasn't fast enough. The plane then took a hit on it's right wing before tail spinning toward the ground.

"Aaah!" They both shouted.

 **And yeah. There's chapter 2. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Howdy y'all! *ahem* Welcome to chapter 3. Before I start the chapter, I would like to thank the guest who review my story. Thanks, guest. You called my story interesting, but is it interesting in a good way? *raises eyebrow*. I would also like to thank Adjuster for favoriting and following. Thanks, Adjuster. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

Down beneath the clouds was a farm with large fields of different kinds of crops along with a barn, a dog house, and a farm house. On the porch of the farm house laid a young male anthropomorphic dog whose was white with black spots and wore a red collar, red and white sneakers, and white gloves. The spotted dog saw a blue biplane fall out of the sky and crash into fields. The young dog then started barking, making a slightly fat middle aged man with brown hair and mustache wearing a straw hat, a white plaided shirt, blue overalls, and brown shoes come out of the house with a shotgun in his hands. "What's going on?" Questioned the man. "What is it boy?" The spotted dog then turned to the man.

"I saw a plane fall out of the sky, sir!" Answered the young dog. "It fell right into the corn fields!" The man then look toward the fields the spotted dog was talking about and saw smoke.

"Hoo nelly!" The man remarked. "Let's hope that the pilot is ok." The man then got a flashlight and he and young dog walked to where the smoke was coming from. When they got there, they saw they saw the blue plane in several pieces along with a blue hedgehog and a two tailed fox unconscious a few feet away from it. "Well I be... It looks like these two had quite the landing." The white and black dog then walked up to the two laying down on the ground.

"Wait a minute sir..." The young dog demanded. "I seen these two before. Its Sonic the hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower. The animals from the T.V." The man then walked toward the two as well to get a better look at them.

"Dern tootn!" Expressed the man. "You're right boy! They seem to be out of it though. We'd better get them back to the house quick before they kill over." The spotted dog nodded before the man gave him his shotty and picked up the two unconscious animals and carried them back to the house with the young dog following him.

-Several hours later-

Sonic woke up staring at a wooden ceiling. He then sat up and rubbed his eyes before seeing he was in a bed with a man sitting in a chair near him. "How do you do, boy?" The blue hedgehog then looked at him surprised.

"Huh?" Sonic asks. "Who are ya?" The man then smiled.

"Why, I'm Farmer Joe." Replied the man. "Honored to meet you." The blue hedgehog then looked around himself.

"Huh?" Sonic inquires. "So I'm on a farm? This oughta be a fun time." He then stood up and air dashed out of the bed before flinching in pain.

"Easy there boy!" The farmer gets out. "You'd took quite the licking after that plane crash of yours." The blue blur then looked down at himself to see bandages wrapped around his mid section and leg.

"This your doing Joe?" Queries Sonic which made the man smile again.

"Fraid' not" The farmer responded. "That's Foster's work. She had to patch you an' your friend up so that y'all didn't kill over." The blue hedgehog then got worried.

"Tails!" He exclaimed. "Where's he at?!" The man then began to laugh.

"Don't worry boy!" He tells Sonic. "He's downstairs having breakfast with my two dogs. Come now! I'll take you to him." The blue blur then nods and lets the farmer lead him downstairs and into the eating area of the house where he saw Tails who had bandages around his mid section and head along with two young twin anthropomorphic dogs who were all sitting down at a table eating bowls of whole grain oats with milk.

"Tails!" Sonic called out, causing the young fox to turn toward the blue hedgehog and smile.

"Sonic!" Tails yelled before getting up and running over to hug Sonic which the blue blur returned. "Boy Sonic! I thought we were goners for sure!" Sonic then smiled.

"Comon' Tails." He told the yellow fox. "That's not the first time we've survived getting blasted out of the sky." They both then turned to the man and the two dogs who were all smiling before the farmer looked at the young hedgehog.

"Boy." The man starts to speak. "These are my two watch dogs, Spots and Espy. Spots is the one who saw your plane fall the other day." The farmer then turned to the two dogs. "Say hi you two." The two dogs then smiled and barked.

"Hello!" Said the red collared dog who held out his hand. "I'm Spots!" Sonic then walk up, took Spots' hand, and shook it. After which the red collared dog turn to the other dog who was slightly smaller with short black hair and wearing a pink top, blue torn shorts, a pink collar, and white gloves along with pink and white sneakers to match the other dog's red and white ones. "And this is my lil sis Espy." She held out her hand.

"Hi!" Espy chirped followed by the blue hedgehog shaking her hand as well. Sonic thought he saw her blush a little but decided it was nothing. The blue blur then grins.

"Nice to meet'cha!" Sonic spoke. "I'm Sonic! Sonic the hedge-"

"Oh, we already know about you chief!" Interrupted Spots which prompted blue hedgehog to look confused.

"Huh?" Sonic inquiried, causing both the dogs to smile.

"We saw on the news about how you're the fastest thing alive and how you've saved the world multiple times from Dr. Eggman. It's really impressive I ought to say." The blue blur then grins again.

"Huh..." He remarks. "Shoulda known my reputation would precede me." He then shrugs which makes the the pink collared dog smile.

"I think me everyone else on the farm would like to hear your stories right from you when you get time." Espy tells. "If you would please." Sonic then grins at her and gives her the thumbs up.

"No problem!" The young hedgehog answers. "That could be fun!" The pink collared dog then becomes excited before the man walked up behind them all.

"Alright now..." Got out the farmer. "Let's say we finish eating, after which I'll give you two a tour and introduce y'all to everybody." Sonic and Tails then turned toward the man and nodded, after which everyone sat down at the table and started eating.

-30 minutes later-

The farmer was leading the blue blur and the twin tailed fox to the barn after showing them around the farm house. When they got there, the man then opened up the barn door to reveal a bunch of anthropomorphic animals of different ages chatting with one another including ducks, hens, cows, goats, geese and a roaster. The farmer, Sonic, and Tails strolled inside before the man turned toward the blue hedgehog and yellow fox. "These here are my animals. They all bunk here while I do my work on my farm." Sonic and Tails looked at the farmer whilst he turned around and whistled to get all of the barn animals' attention. "Good mornin' y'all."

"Good morning Joe." Greets the barn animals before the farmer turned his head to the young hedgehog and fox.

"This here is Sonic and Tails." The man claims. "You've heard about them in the news. They just crashed their plane onto our farm and they'll be staying with us for awhile while they heal from their injuries." He then turns back toward the barn animals. "I'm fixin' to bring out breakfast. I expect y'all to show them some respect while they're here. Understood?" All the barn animals then nodded and agreed. "Alrighty, I'll be back in a few." The farmer then left, prompting the barn animals to continue their talking. Sonic then looked around the barn.

"Man..." Sonic stated to Tails. "Joe sure has a lot of animals here." The two tailed fox then glanced around as well.

"The farmer probably has a lot more demands than the average farm to keep up with to keep his business expanding." He replies. A small yellow ducking wearing brown sandals and white gloves then wandered up to them holding some shoes and a permanent marker.

"Excuse me, Sonic?" He asked which caused Sonic and Tails to look down at him. "I was wondering if you could sign my Sonic the Hedgehog running shoes I got from the store." The blue hedgehog then grins.

"Sure, kid." Sonic responds, taking the shoes and the marker. "Would ya like me to make it out to someone?" The yellow duckling then smile.

"Yes." He says. "Poky the Duckling." The blue blur then signs the shoes and gives them and the marker back, making him happy. "Thanks, Sonic. You're the best." Sonic gives a cocky laugh.

"Yeah." He gets out. "I am, aren't I?" The small bird then turns to the yellow fox.

"And Tails?" The duckling the queries. "Can you check out my model airplane? I made it to look just like your Tornado 2." Tails was then honored.

"Wow!" He exclaims. "You really made one of it? That'd be swell!" The two tailed fox then follows the small bird to where the model plane was right before a red middle aged bird wearing brown shoes and gloves showed up in front of the blue hedgehog.

"Hello there!" The red bird said out which makes Sonic turn his head toward him. "My names Lusty. I'm a roostah." The red rooster held out a hand. Sonic then strolled up to Lusty.

"A rooster, huh?" Remarks the blue blur as he shook the red rooster's hand. "Guess that means your in charge of waking everybody up." The red rooster nodded.

"You got that right, son." He answers. "My voice is as loud and proud as you'd expect. It makes everyone start the day nice n' fresh. But you..." Lusty then walks closer to Sonic. "You're the talk of the town. I hear you beat up that Eggman goon quite a number of times. That's a rather amazing feat actually. We need more guys like you to keep the world in order. Make a better place to live you know?" The red rooster then turns around. "But now that egg-shaped man is at it again. Blowing up theme parks to make his own. It's tragic really..." The blue hedgehog then lifts his fist in front of him.

"Yeah?" He questions. "Well don't think I'm gonna let him get away with it. When I heal from these injuries, I'm gonna find those Dark Master Emeralds and trash that Egg Silo of his." Lusty then lifted an eyebrow.

"Dark Master Emeralds?" He queried. "I've heard about them. You do know most people say those things aren't real you know?" Sonic then looked down. "But whatever you're looking for, I'm sure you'll find a way to stop that fella from his dastardly deed. You rest easy now."

"Hey!" The blue blur heard in front of him. "You there! Over here!" Sonic look forward to see a white and black middle aged cow with a white dress shirt, green skirt, brown shoes, and white gloves leaning forward from inside a stable waving at him. The blue hedgehog then strolled up to her and she smiled at him. "Hey there hon'. Just called you over to see how you're doing. My name's Foster. I'm the one who helped patch you up." Sonic then looked at her seemingly.

"Huh..." The blue hedgehog spoke. "Guess I oughta thank ya for helping out me and Tails." Foster then shook her head.

"Don't worry about it hon'." She then told. "You've already done enough for this world and I by saving us from Dr. Eggman's robots. I couldn't have imagine what might of happened to this place if that evil man got his way." Sonic then looked behind her to see her living quarters along with several bottles of milk.

"Huh..." The young hedgehog started saying. "So ya make milk for the farmer to sell?" The spotted cow then turned around.

"Sure thing hon'." She responds. "Me and the other cows on this farm do quite the eating and drinking to make produce good enough for the land to gulp down." Foster then looks around the barn before grabbing a bottle off the shelf. "Here, why don't to take a bottle to sip on? I'm sure the farmer won't mind. A growing boy needs strong bones after all." She then gives Sonic the milk, prompting him to smile.

"Huh..." He got out. "Thanks madam." She smiled back at him right before he heard someone giving a scolding on the second floor. He climb up a ladder to see a middle aged white goose in a purple dress, yellow shoes, and white gloves cleaning off a yellow chick in a tub of water.

"Why do you always get yourself dirty?" The white goose begins inquiring the young bird. "Don't you know you make your parents mad when you don't listen to them?"

"I didn't mean to!" Said the yellow chick which prompted the the middle aged goose to get upset with the young bird.

"It always with excuses with you..." She told the yellow chick. "Don't let it happen again, ok?"

"Yes, Pamper." The young bird spoke, after which he got out was dried off by the white goose with a rag before he got dressed by her.

"Now you get ready for breakfast and stay away from any filth around the barn." The middle aged goose tells the young chick which causes him to run off.

"Huh..." The blue hedgehog begins remarking. "Seems like you're keeping busy." The white goose then turns to him.

"Why yes I am, sweetie." She said to him while holding out a hand which Sonic wanders up to and shakes. "I'm Pamper. People call me that because I take care of others like a mother would." She then started to think. "Now that I think about where's your mother? Do you remember to write her?" The blue blur was about to answer her before she saw another person get in trouble and walked off. Just then, someone bumped into him.

"Aw, geez!" Sonic says out as he fell to the floor. He then glanced up to see a middle aged brown hen wearing a yellow plaided dress, yellow shoes, and gloves sitting on the floor.

"Well well..." The brown hen began speaking. "You ought to watch where you're going young man. You'd think that a hero like yourself would be more on his toes." The blue hedgehog then shook his head.

"Uh..." He told. "Sorry..." He then rose to his feet and helped the middle aged hen up. "And who might ya..."

"The name's Beget." Cuts off the brown hen. "But honestly, you should really watch where you're going, because someone might get hurt, and just look at yourself, you've just crashed your plane the other day, not to mention that you need to save the world, and another thing..." Sonic then dosed off.

-Sometime later-

The blue blur was still sleeping when he heard a voice that woke him up.

"Hey, you!" He had perceived which made him look on the first floor of the barn.

"Huh?" Sonic questions before sighting an old white goat wearing brown shoes and white gloves in a stable yelling at him. He then climbed down a ladder and strolled up to the white goat. "What's up, old timer?"

"You think you're some kind of hot shot just because you put a few dents in some pieces of metal?!" The old goat asks. "Ha! Well I don't trust you!" The blue hedgehog then puts his hands on his hips and gives the white goat a look which makes the goat smile. "If you really are as good as the news says, you'd take care of that contraption out in the feilds! Then I'd trust you." Sonic then gave the old goat a confused look.

"Huh?" The young hedgehog queries. "What do ya mean?" Farmer Joe then came back in the barn, making the white goat back away from the stable door.

"Alrighty y'all." States the farmer. "Breakfast is ready. Come and get it." All the barn animals came out from where they were and started to eat the food that was outside.

-1 hour later-

The man was leading Sonic and Tails around the fields and showing them where everything was while Spots walked ahead of them. Suddenly, the spotted dog spotted something and barked. "What is it boy?" Spots then pointed to some wheat fields on the left.

"There, sir!" He exclaimed. They ran up to where the spotted dog was standing to see that one of the fields was cleared out of it's produce.

"Dern it!" Cursed the farmer. "It's got nother' one!"

"What's up, Joe?" Inquiries the blue hedgehog which prompted the man to look at Sonic.

"There's some robot that keep coming in the fields and robbing them of all my crops!" Joe speaks out. "It's harvesting machine of some kind." The blue blur then remembered what the old goat was talking about.

"If this keeps up, Joe's going to have to go out of business." Spots pointed out.

"Wow, Sonic!" The yellow fox expresses. "They seem to be in a bad way." Tails then looked toward Sonic. "We should help them out, huh?" The blue hedgehog then glanced back at his two tailed friend.

"What can we do, Tails?" Queries Sonic. "With us both injured, we're not pretty much good for anything." Tails then gave the blue blur a look of concern.

"Sonic..." Said the two tailed fox.

"Now, now..." Joe hushed. "There's no need for you two boys to fret. This is our problem. We'll deal with it." Tails gave Sonic a glance which the blue hedgehog didn't respond to, prompting a defeated look to cross the yellow fox's features.

-A few hours later-

Sonic and Tails were at the 'Tornado 2's' crash site. The two tailed fox was giving it a look over while the blue blur watched.

"So can ya fix it, Tails?" Sonic asked which causes Tails to shake his head.

"It won't be easy..." Stated the yellow fox. "Not to mention how long it'll take seeing to how far we're from any kind of mechanic's shop..." He then glanced at the blue hedgehog. "But yeah, I can fix it." Sonic grins.

"Alright, Tails!" He got out. Tails smiled and laughed a little.

"Heh heh heh!" He chuckles. "I'll see if I can get a ride from Joe tomorrow. After that I'll drop by the store and get some supplies to fix it up. Then after we heal, we can continue our hunt for the emeralds." The blue blur then gives the two tailed fox the thumbs up, causing Tails to rub the back of his own head.

-8 hours later-

Espy ran to the front porch and saw that Spots was gazing at the horizon.

"Come on big bro!" She got out. "You can watch sunset another day. Right now, Sonic is telling the story of how he saved the world from the Egg Emperor." He then nodded his head.

"Yeah right, sis!" Spots tells Espy. "In a second!" The male dog then closes one eye and holds his hands up in a frame just as the sun was halfway through the horizon. "That... right there... is perfect..." He then ran down to where his sibling was and they both sped toward the barn and opened the door. Inside, all the barn animals were gathered around Sonic in the center of the barn with Tails sitting on a stool near the middle of the circle as the blue hedgehog told his perspective of things before the Egg Emperor fight. The two dogs walked in and stood near the outside of the crowd.

"So after we fought our way through the 2nd part of the Egg Fortress, the floor started shaking and slowly fell below our feet." The young hedgehog then explains. "Without a way out, I would of plummeted to the earth." The barn animals then chattered about it.

"What happened next?" Poky queried, prompting Sonic to grin.

"I saw that part of the fortress in front of me was narrow enough to triangle jump on." Sonic says. "Using my Sonic Speed, I was able to jump wall to wall without falling off." The crowd then responded with amazement. "Yeah... I'm resourceful, aren't I?" The white goat from earlier then scoffed at the blue blur.

"Ha!" Laughs the old goat. "If you were really resourceful, you'd find a way to rid us of that scourge outside! But you're nothing but a big blue cad, aren'tcha? Aren'tcha?"

"Leave the boy alone, Fret." Lusty speaks. "He's got enough to worry about without you guilt trippin' him over something that's not his business." Fret then baas at everyone before slowly walking away.

"Don't let that guy get to hon'." Said Foster to Sonic. "I'm sure if there's something you could of done, you would of done it." Pamper then looked at her watch.

"Alright everyone." She claimed. "Time to get ready for bed." Everybody begins to get up and head to their living quarters as the blue hedgehog looked at the ground lost in thought.

"Sonic?" The young fox questioned Sonic, causing the blue blur to jump out of his musings.

"It's nothing Tails." Sonic assures Tails. "I just need to rest a bit for the day we take off outta here." The blue hedgehog then wandered out of the barn with the yellow fox following him as Spots watched Sonic with concern in his eyes.

-A few hours later-

Mostly everyone was asleep with Espy in front of the house barking. Her brother then walked out of the dog house sleepy eyed.

"Espy?" He asks. "What are you doing?" She then turn and smiles at him.

"I'm practicing my barks." Espy then states. "If I'm going to take after you someday I want a good strong bark to scare away any baddies that may be nearby."

"Well can you keep it down?" Inquired Spots. "Some people are trying to sleep. Not to mention..." He then looks to the roof of the farm house, which made her look as well to see the blue blur laying on his back with his hands behind his head on top of it starring up at the night sky. Espy then glanced back at her brother.

"Do you think he's upset about being hurt?" She queried. Spots then looked at her.

"Seems that way." He replied. "It's hard for me to think of another reason why someone would act like that." She then starts to wonder.

"Maybe I could find a way to cheer him up?" Espy questions which prompts Spots to shook his head.

"I would say we ought to wait for him to heal." He gets out. "Joe always says that time healed all wounds." Spots then strolled back into the dog house as she watch him. Espy then looked up at Sonic who persisted to gaze up into the night sky.

-Several hours later-

It was in the middle of the morning and the farmer had driven Tails off to the store to get supplies for the 'Tornado 2' to fix it while the blue hedgehog stayed back at the farm with everyone else. Sonic was resting on top of the farm house when he saw something moving in the out in the fields. He got up and put a hand above his eyes to block out the sun to see a armored egg-shaped pod hovering above the crops and sucking them up through it's bottom. The pod was equipped with several weapons along with a rocket launcher on the back.

'That must be the thing Joe and Fret were talking about!' The blue blur thought to himself. Spots then sees Sonic looking out into the fields from in front the farm house.

"Hey, chief?!" Spots calls out to the blue hedgehog which prompted Sonic to look down at the spotted dog. "You see something up there?!"

"I saw a clunker out in the fields!" Answered the blue blur. "It looks like it's stealing more of Joe's crops!" A worrying look then appears on Spots' face.

"Shit!" He cussed. "That's not good! That thing's going to make Joe have to sell his farm along with everyone else if something doesn't happen very soon!" Sonic looked down at the roof having flashbacks of recent events and others that occurred in his past before a look of resolve displayed on him.

"Huh... Guess it's time to take action!" He tells before air dashing off the roof toward the ground in front of the farm house. When he landed he flinched a little in pain which made Spots look at him concerned.

"Chief, what are you doing?!" The spotted dog queries. "You're not thinking about going to fight that thing in your shape, aren't you?" The blue hedgehog then grinned.

"Ha!" He chuckles. "Just because I'm injured, doesn't mean I can't do some damage to that bag of bolts! Yeah! Time to party!" He then spin dashes off leaving Spots where he was.

"Chief, wait!" The spotted dog screams out as Sonic disappeared off in the distance. Spots looked off to where he saw the blue blur last.

-5 minutes later-

Sonic had found the egg-shaped pod while it was stealing more crops and he had jumped in the middle of an emptied field.

"Hey, bolt brain!" The blue hedgehog had yelled, making the egg-shaped pod face in his direction. "Ya had better give back those crops or I'll beat ya!" The robot then shot a rocket into the air which then the rocket broke up into bunch of smaller rockets and rained down on the field. Sonic then ran in a curved zigzag toward the egg-shaped pod, advoiding the rockets' explosions and did a homing attack into it which did some damage. The robot then shot out pairs of missiles from it's side cannons which hit ground and spread out several smaller missiles. The young hedgehog continued to air dash side to side while landing in the spaces between the missiles. He then fell to one knee in pain due to the injuries from earlier and took a hit from the side by a missile. He slowly got up and was about to make a move before he heard someone coming up behind him. Sonic turned his head to see Spots running up to where he was.

"Huh..." the blue blur said. "Someone couldn't stay out of the way."

"I have to say, Chief, trying to fight this thing alone was pretty reckless." Spoke the spotted dog. The egg-shaped pod then locked it's cannons, prompting the two to look toward it.

"You any good in a fight?" Asks Sonic.

"Against things like that?" Spots inquires as the machine floated toward them. "Possibly?" The blue hedgehog then gives the spotted dog a look.

"Huh..." Sonic remarked. "Guess we oughta hope that watchdog experience of yours pays off." He then shrugged, after which the robot shot more missiles at the ground. The spotted dog then dug a small hole in the ground and pulled the blue blur and himself in it. When the missiles hit the ground, the spread of smaller missiles flew right over them and missed completely. After that failed attack, the egg-shaped pod shot another rocket from it's back into the air, making mini rockets fall from the sky again. The two then jumped out of the hole and starts to run in opposite directions toward the robot while evading the falling rockets.

-Meanwhile with Espy-

Espy was inside the farm house while watching the news when she heard explosions outside. She ran out to see all of the barn animals huddled up in front of the barn looking off into the fields. She ran up to them.

"What was that noise?!" She queried which makes the white goose turn toward the spotted dog.

"A rocket just came from out of the fields over there and became a whole bunch while going back into the ground." Pamper explain. "We think the machine out there must be trying to destroy something." Espy then looked concern.

"I'm going to check it out." She told as she ran toward the sound.

"Be careful, Espy!" The white goose shouted at her.

-Meanwhile with Sonic and Spots-

Rockets kept on falling from the sky while Sonic and Spots weaved around them toward the machine. The blue hedgehog then did a homing attack at it while the spotted dog bite the rocket launcher and crushed it with his jaw. The egg-shaped pod then shot out a red laser from it's front, attempting to hit Sonic and Spots. They both dodge it by jumping out of the way while someone ran up from behind.

"Sonic?!" The person asked in shock. "Big bro?!" The two then turn to the voice to see Espy.

"Espy?!" Sonic and Spots questioned in equal surprise. The robot then aimed it's laser at Spots and shot him which caused Spots to yelp out in pain.

"Oh, no!" Espy then exclaims in worry.

"Spots!" The blue hedgehog yells out. Spots then fell to his hands and knees. The egg-shaped pod was about to shoot him again when Sonic airdashed in front of Spots. "Comon' ya big grease glob! Let's see if how fast ya are on the draw!" The robot then shot it's laser at the blue blur. He then began to speed around with robot continuing to fire it's laser at him. "I guess it's true what they say! Ya couldn't hit the broad side of a barn!" The egg-shaped pod then locked it's cannons and started shooting missiles at the ground. As they broke up into smaller ones, Sonic continued to run and airdash out of the way of them, leading the robot away from Spots. Espy then sped up toward her brother.

"Big bro?" She asked. "Are you ok?" Spots then look up at her.

"I'm alright sis." He states. "The thing just nicked me is all." Espy then looks up to the egg-shaped pod as the blue blur proceeds to avoid it's missiles.

"Man, your as slow as they come aren'tcha?" Sonic claimed before Espy ran up from behind and bit on one of the robot's cannons and crushed it. It then turns to Espy who then howled which prompted the egg-shaped pod to shoot it's laser at her. She then maneuvers side to side while running forward to escape the laser before biting on the robot's other cannon. Before Espy could destroy it however, the egg-shaped pod rotated itself in a circle which flinged her off. While she was on the ground, the robot aims it's laser at her and fires. Before it hit her, the blue hedgehog sped by and swooped her off the ground, just making it out of way. He then set her on her feet and ran back toward the egg-shaped pod at full speed. Before the robot could shoot him, Sonic did a homing attack at full power at It's center, knocking it back several feet. The egg-shaped pod then ran out of steam, fell to the ground, and exploded. "Ha! Let's see if anything else tries to steal from Joe! Bet that that screw head didn't expect someone like me could come back from such a railing!" The blue blur then felt a large pain overtake his body and collapse on the ground.

"Eeek!" Screamed Espy. "Sonic!"

-Several hours later-

Sonic had woke up in the same bed he was the other day with Joe sitting in the same chair.

"Ugh man..." Sonic replied. "What happened?" The man then glanced at him with kind eyes.

"Boy." The farmer begun. "You blacked out after handing out a beating to that robot out there. Espy had to carry you back." The blue hedgehog glance up at the ceiling.

"Huh..." He then responds. "Guess I went a little too hard on myself."

"Let me tell you something, I haven't heard anything more crazy or foolish then what you just did." Sonic then looked at Joe who then smiled. "And for that I thank you. You saved this farm, boy. And I'm forever in your dept." The man then stood up and starts walking toward the door. "You rest easy now. Foster and Espy are making dinner. It's going to be good tonight, I'll tell you that much. Dern tootin'!" He then laughed as he exited the room, causing the blue blur to stare back at ceiling before falling back to sleep.

-1 day later-

It was early in the morning and Sonic had just woke up to someone coming in the room. He turns his head to see Espy had walked in carrying some medical supplies.

"Good morning, Sonic." She speaks. "Foster said I should change your bandages." The blue hedgehog nods, sits up, and pulls the covers off, causing her to walk to him. She then begins to take off the bandages as they both made conversation.

"Heh..." He snickers. "I see you're quite the doc."

"Hehehe..." She laughs. "Only a bit. Foster been teaching me some and I had to patch big bro a few times."

"Guess living on a farm isn't all too easy." Sonic remarks.

"Maybe sometimes." The spotted dog expressed. "But that's why we all look out for and help one another. Kind of like when you looked after the world at times." The blue blur smirks at her before she finished taking off his bandages, cleans his wounds, and puts on clean bandages on him. They then got lost in each other's eyes. They lend toward each other and kissed while putting their arms around each other. After a while, they slipped each other's wet tongues into each other's mouths which prompts the kiss to deepen. As this happened, they slowly started to undress each other while lost in the taste of the other's saliva. They'd pulled away with a string of it still attached to their mouths and breathing heavily while smiling. Sonic then pushes her on the bed and leans down on top of her. "Oh, Sonic! I can't wait any longer! Please, take me! Please! Please!" The blue hedgehog nods and positioned his dick at her entrance. He then pushed through her wet folds and into her canal. She then cries out in pain before she is silenced by Sonic who began kissing her again. He then grips on tightly to her hands while a few tears slid down her face. As she felt her agony fade out, the blue blur starts moving. He slowly pull out until he was almost out of her pussy, then slammed back inside. He persisted to do this while he became more rapid in his movements. When that happened, the spotted dog wrapped her legs around him, pulling him deeper inside of her. Espy then broke the kiss and screamed out to him. After a couple of hours, the spotted dog's movement became frantic. "Oh, Sonic, you're, ah, doing amazingly! You're, ugh, making me cum!" Just then, she released her fluids all over the young hedgehog's manhood. This makes him orgasim himself and unload inside the young dog's cunt. He fell to the side her while they both gasped for air before Espy looked up and saw his hardened member, causing her to blush. "Wow, you've seemed to have gotten really into it." She then crawls to the side of it. "I wonder what your cum taste like. Hmm... Let's find out!" Before Sonic could say something, the spotted dog put his cock into her mouth and begun to suck him off. She slowly moved her head up and down his length, which made him moan. Espy then took his cock out of her mouth and began to suck on the blue blur's balls, which prompted an increase of his moans. As she did this, she moved her hand up and down his penis. She then started to go back and forth from sucking on his testicles to on his dick, while increasing her speed which makes him moan even more loudly. After some time, he moved around frantically.

"Espy, ah, you're making me, ugh, cum!" Sonic then shoots out his white sperm inside the spotted dog's mouth. She then drinks it all with a smile on her face.

"Mmm..." She gets out. "That was delicious, Sonic! I wasn't expecting that you tasted like that!" Espy then laid on her back facing toward him. "Comon' now! I want a nice view of you eating out my cunt! Please!" The blue hedgehog was going to speak, but after seeing the begging look on her face, he decided to just go with it. He then put his hands around her thighs and put his mouth up against her womanhood. Sonic then put his tongue inside it and began to lick it steadily, prompting the spotted dog moan. As he lick, he drank the clear liquids coming from within her flower. Espy seeing the blue blur swallowing her liquids made her start to moan even more. Proceeding with the movements, he pulled her into the blue blur's mouth which prompts his tongue to go deeper. The spotted dog was beginning to moan louder as Sonic licks her pussy more. At that moment, Espy felt herself moving frantically. "Ugh, Sonic, I'm, oh, going to cum!" She then let out her delicious juices into his mouth, causing him to gulp them down instantly. After calming down from the orgasim, she felt herself wanting more of the blue hedgehog and pushed him down on his back onto the bed.

"Espy, I..." Sonic started to say before the spotted dog got on top of him and stuck her tongue into his mouth. While she lash her's at his own, she begun to ride him. The blue blur lost himself in Espy's actions and returned her kiss while moving his hips to her movement. While they fucked one another, they've felt themselves become ecstatic which caused their moans to fill the room. After a few more hours, they starts to move about frantically while pulling away from their kisses.

"Ugh, Sonic, I'm feeling great right now! I'm, ugh, cuming!" The spotted dog then let her fluids onto Sonic's dick, thus making him release all inside her womb to fill it up. After all of that, she fell to one side of the young hedgehog and snuggled up beside his chest. "Sonic, you think that when you stop Dr. Eggman that you could come by and visit?" Sonic then glanced at her and grins.

"Heh heh..." He laughs. "I guess I could swing by a few times." Espy the kisses the blue blur on the lips before they went on to lay in the after glow.

-1 day later-

Sonic was standing in front of the farm house with Tails, Joe, the two dogs, and a few of the barn animals facing to him.

"So, you've decided to continue your travels alone while Tails fixes the plane?" Asks the farmer. "Is that right, boy?" Sonic nods and puts a fist in front of him.

"Yeah, that's right." He responded. "Figured I wouldn't waste anytime and get the emeralds while I wait. Then afterwards, we'll fly to Eggman's base and put a stop to his evil scheme." Joe then smiled.

"Is that right?" Inquiries the man. "If that's the reason, then we won't keep you. If there's ever a reason you need to come back here, then just let us know. You are always welcome." The blue hedgehog then nods again before shaking his hand, hugging him, and walking up to Tails.

"Sonic..." The yellow fox got out, causing Sonic to smirk.

"Don't worry, Tails!" The blue blur demands. "I'm sure I can find those 7 emeralds by myself. How hard could it be?" The two then smiled and shook hands and hugged before Sonic went over to Poky.

"Do you have to go, Sonic?" Raised the yellow duckling which prompts the hedgehog to cast a serious look.

"Yeah." Sonic gets out which caused Poky to frown. "But when I come to visit, I'll tell ya all about my adventures. You'll be the first to hear." The yellow duckling then smiles. They both hugged and the blue blur went up to Lusty.

"I'll say, son..." Claimed the red rooster. "It was enough for you to save this world several times over, but for you to go above and beyond the call of duty like that speaks loads about the kind of person you are. I hope you keep on to do great things. Pleasure meeting you, Sonic the hedgehog" The blue hedgehog then grins.

"Heh heh..." He laughs. "Thank you, Lusty." They then shook hands and hugged before Sonic strolled up to Foster.

"Well hun' it was nice getting to know you." Tells the spotted cow. "I'm sure the rest of the barn animals and I would love for you to come visit. That goes for those pups over there too." She then leans close into blue blur's ear. "I even think the younger sister has a thing for you..." Sonic then gives her a look.

"Yeah..." He speaks. "No kidding..." They shake hands and hugged before he waltzed up to Pamper.

"Remember to travel safe." The white goose started telling. "Traveling alone can be pretty perilous." The young hedgehog then grins.

"Heh heh..." He chuckles. "You know me madam, always vigilant. Thanks." He shooked her hand and hugged her then walked up to Beget.

"You know Pamper's right that you should be careful, because you never know what might happen, and sometimes when something does happen, you turn out to be unprepared, and I'll go on to say that..."The brown hen went on, causing Sonic to shook her hand, hug her, and left her going on to herself, after which wandering up to Fret.

"I guess I owe you an apology, young wiper snapper." Got out the white goat. "I'd never'd expected a cocky imbecile such as yourself to pull the job you just did." The blue blur grinned.

"Huh..." He said. "I..."

"That doesn't mean I completely trust you..." Fret cuts off before holding out his hand. "But you have my thanks." Sonic then shook his hand.

"Heh heh..." The blue hedgehog chuckles. "Talk about being a paranoid old fart. Thanks old timer. I'll remember that." He then went up to Espy.

"Remember to visit like you said you would." She stated. "I'll make you something good from the oven." Sonic then grinned at her.

"Don't worry Espy." He assures. "I will." They then hugged, after which he went to Spots.

"Well, I should say, Chief..." Spots tells the blue blur. "I don't like seeing you go. I wish I could go with you. Seems exciting for you to sight see everywhere. But Espy and I have got to watch the farm." Joe then looked up to them both.

"Let me tell you what boy." The farmer told. "If since I don't usually let visitors leave without a parting gift, then how about Spots here travels with you to ensure the safety obtaintion of those emeralds?" Everyone then looked at him and reacted surprised. "It would seem that it would be best that the demolition of theme parks ended as quickly as possible." Joe smiled. "I can't see any reason for why my boy here can't be of service to you, don't you agree?" A query then crossed Spots' mind.

"Will Espy be able to handle watching the farm all by herself?" He questions.

"Don't you worry." Replies the man. "Y'all were both trained so that if one of y'all weren't there, the other would cover for y'all. I'm pretty sure she'll do alright. Dern tootin'." Spots then smiles before howling.

"Aw yeah!" He shouts. "It's show time now!"

"You had better do me proud boy." Commanded Joe. "I don't want you slowing down big blue here." Spots then glanced at the farmer.

"I will, sir!" Spots tells Joe. "I won't let you down!" Everyone then said goodbye to Spots before returning to their chores. The spotted dog then walked up Sonic. "Where are we going chief?" The blue hedgehog then looked at Spots.

"We head to the nearest town from here." Sonic responded. "Someone there has got to know where the Dark Master Emeralds are." The spotted dog the pointed in a direction.

"The quickest way is through the woods!" He informs. "I'll lead us there." Spots then began to take a step before the blue blur put a hand in front of the spotted dog. Spots then glanced at Sonic puzzled while the blue hedgehog lifted a index finger and moved it side to side.

"Rule number 1, Spots..." Sonic speaks. "I always run in front! Yeah!" The blue blur then dash off as the spotted dog complained while following Sonic. Then after, a red bird flew overhead, flying ahead of Sonic and Spots.

 **Yeah. There's chapter 3. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
